A Real Shinobi
by Halo3fan
Summary: Naruto decided at a young he wanted to become a shinobi, but not a shinobi of today. He decided he wanted to become a real Shinobi, a shinobi that didn't use fireballs or throw explosives around in battle, a shinobi that got in and got out. Strong Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**A Real Shinobi**

**Naruto decided at a young he wanted to become a shinobi, but not a shinobi of today. He decided he wanted to become a real Shinobi, a shinobi that didn't use fireballs or throw explosives around in battle, a shinobi that got in and got out**

**Introduction. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

A lone black figure moved quickly through the buildings making little to sound, even to the most trained ears. The figure was completely covered in black, with three kunai strapped to his left side and two shuriken strapped to his right and about 4 feet 2 inches. If manged to notice the figure so would think he was in some kind of a desperate sort of hurry, but if could listen ( or see) his heart beat you realize he was completely calm, as though he had done this many,many times. The date was October tenth, the day of the Kyuubi attack.

The perfect day for our soundless figure to carry out his simple yet effective plan.

Simple: Kill Ijirashii . Effective: Get first kill out of the way, leave little, to no evidence. A.KA training.

Yes, kill some one named lovable. From what are figure had learned he was aptly named, a nice middle aged man who owned a candy store and gave out free candy quite often. But this did nothing to hurt his profits, because, believe it or not, people just couldn't fight the urge to bye stuff from him! Of course he was nice to all but one. Uzumaki Naruto. A.K.A the demon of konoha. The reason for his hate towards Naruto was unknown at the moment but our Figure, (Naruto) really didn't care, he just needed a kill to get his first out of the way and he wanted to keep it simple and give that kill a reason.

As Naruto reached his destination he quickly whipped his head around, at the same time sensing for chakra. There was none. Every body had already left for the festival. All expect one Ijirashii. It was very easy to keep him at home away from the festival. Just poison his wifes favorite spices and let his stomach heaving do the rest. He designed the poison to work best with his Ijirashii's blood type so it lasted two weeks instead of one. Of course this meant he had to make a small dose of poison and pray that Ijirashii had a weak immune system. He did so of course, he missed the festival.

Naruto was currently picking the lock, hands shaking and heart beating faster. He stopped and took a deep breath. There was no rush, he had three more hours. Though he _did _take a quick look around him. After about ten minutes he finished picking the lock and slipped inside. He crouched down and listened. The only sound he heard was the sound of dry heaving. He smirked before silently moving toward the sound. " Stinking food poisoning... ( ugh) oh god... ( vomit)... uhhh... when will this end?" Naruto slowly moved behind Ijirashii, heart beating faster and faster. Ijirashii flopped down on his bathroom counter, picking up a glass and drinking the water in long gulps, eyes closed. There was a flash of steel and Ijirashii dropped dead on his bathroom floor, blood pooling under him, a slit on his thoart.

Naruto quickly crouched over the body and carefully cut open his belly, ignoring the bloody pool under his feet. When he finished he calmly located the liver and cut it out. He needed to cut them out, in case they checked them for poison. But then again they may connect the dots... he needed to make sure it looked like a psycho did this so... he cut out the lungs and kidney. He taped his chin thoughtfully before ripping out the heart and tearing it to shreds. Should he take out the brain to... no, he had done enough. He walked to the front door and locked it.

He walked back to the bathroom and opened the window and got outside before closing them. Then kicking them in. Psychopath, psychopath... he was leaving, he needed to go. The time for stealth was over.

Today is Uzumaki Naruto's birthday. He is nine years old.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Konha was in a mild uproar ( as in lots of gossip) the next day. Everyone had heard of the murder. Naruto was calmly sitting in his room listing to the ridiculous rumors. Maybe he had a jealous old lover, maybe he was _cheating, _or maybe his wife killed him! Naruto snorted. Utter crap. But that wasn't important. He said he would see Sarutobi to day, all though he didn't want to. He wanted to read today. He heard the giggle of Wannabe Kunoichi on the street, talking about the _dreamy _prodigy of the Uchiha Clan.

Uchiha Sasuke, supposedly the next Uchiha prodigy next to his brother, Itachi. And Naruto believed it.

The kid was nine years and he had already almost mastered his Sharingan! Of course when this fact was made public they offered him the chance to become genin right away. He declined saying he wanted to get there at the average age. Considering thats his brother accepted that offer when they offered it to him he immediately went up twenty popularity points over his brother in the underground fangirl voting polls. Naruto snickered. It must have been hard for Itachi to hide that kick in the groin to his pride to himself.

Naruto sighed. It was time to go. He shoved the book he was reading in his back pocket and opened the door with a rushed thud, a picture of an excited civilian. He ran to the Hokage tower, kicking up gravel on the way. He ignored the glares the chuunin sent him as he walked inside. " Hi Jiji!" Naruto yipped. Sarutobi smiled but it seemed strained. Naruto noticed an old guy with with silver hair Standing by the desk looking... angry? He was glaring at him like he let some dead person down...

" Naruto could you please wait outside for a minute?" Naruto blinked before nodding. " Okay!" he chirped.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

" Why isn't he in the academy!" Jiraiya snapped as soon as Naruto left the room. Sarutobi sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. " He didn't want to go. I offered him the real ninja academy, because he seemed good at tactics and was all ways reading a ninja book. He's brilliant. He seems to Hell, he picked up Taijustsu scroll from the library, he still trains. I've seen him using his taijustsu and if I must say say he's very proficient at it. I first gave him the option when he was six, three years earlier than most people start but he declined.. At first I thought it was because he would fill awkward being the youngest kid in the class but I offered it to him the year after that and the year after that, etc... he just doesn't want to be a ninja."

" So he's a coward?" Jiraiya snapped. " Jiraiya! You can't blame this is on him! You promised to take care of him and you didn't follow through! You've seen how much you've failed so your trying to make up for lost time twice as hard! But its to late! You could've have stopped it but now its to late!" Sarutobi took a hit off his pipe before opening one of his drawers and pulling out some paper and handing it to Jiraiya. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. " You wanna make up for lost time then adopt him. If you do it within fifteen minutes you can adopt him today." Sarutobi said. Jiraiya immediately went to work, but suddenly looked up. " Bu-." Jiraiya started. " Screw the council, I'm the kage." Jiraiya stared at him for a moment before shrugging. When Jiraiya finshed ( with two minutes to spare) Sarutobi took the papers before saying calmly, " Don't tell him. He's not ready to know."

Jiraiya was on the verge of protesting before Sarutobi said rather calmly, " I wouldn't be surprised if he's connected the dots about kyubbi. How would you feel if your father **damned you to never ending hatred." **Jiraiya shivered slightly.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto turned a page in his book, resisting the urge to channel chakra in his ears to hear better. He had was beginning watched. Although they had there masks on Naruto could tell it was a Hyuuga. Only a Hyuuga or a Uchiha would that ' Grovel before me, mortal' air. And he wasn't swiveling his head from side to side slightly like the other guy. He was just staring. And Naruto felt that slight chakra wave coming off of him every two minutes.

If Naruto channeled _any _chakra here he'd tackle him. And drag him to interrogation. He wouldn't survive. So he calmly kept reading. Naruto looked up when Jiraiya entered the room looking much happier. When the ANBU saw him they both bowed but Jiraiya ignored them and instead grinned at Naruto. " Come with me." Jiraiya said. Naruto narrowed his eyes but only briefly. But it was noticeable. " Why?" Naruto asked skeptically.

Jiraiya's grin only got wider. " Training." Naruto didn't even bother hiding it. He glared. "I was going to do that anyway. I don't need you." Naruto stood and turned to leave, obviously Sarutobi was to busy... perfect. More time to train. " Ninja training?" Jiraiya didn't even bother hiding his glee. Naruto looked at him strangely. " Ninja training. I don't _need _ninja training." Jiraiya frowned slightly. But only slightly.

" Well we still need to talk." Naruto was about to retort when kyuubi quickly snapped in his mind, **' Take the offer damnmit! It might come in handy! **_**And **_**you could get into the **_**good **_**sections of the shinobi library.' **Naruto cocked his head to the side, looking at Jiraiya.There was a _good _section to the shinobi library per say. Naruto, being a civilian, could only get into the simple Taijustu and medical scrolls. '_That well go against every thing I satnd for in a shinobi...' _'**_Well you exactly get very far with what you know.' _**_'True... plus he might be able to get me a good Medic and Taijustsu master to train me...' _Naruto fought down his smirk.

" Fine." Naruto said, allowing distrust to be shown in his eyes.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

" So Naruto – Can I call you Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. " Uzumaki." Naruto said. He ignored the hurt in the old mans eyes. " And you are..." " Jiraiya." Jiraiya said holding out a hand. Naruto stared at it before slowly reaching out a hand to shake it. There was an awkward silence before Jiraiya took a deep breath. " Your probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you." Naruto just sat there so Jiraiya continued.

" Well what do you know about Kyuubi." Naruto blinked before whispering out, " I know." That was all that needed to be said. Jiraiya winced. If Naruto knew Jiraiya expected sorrow or pain in his eyes. Not bottomless rage. And Jiraiya had a feeling it was directed at the village, not at Kyuubi. But it was just a feeling. A very _strong _feeling. He shook it off and quickly got own with what he wanted to talk about. " I'm adopting you." Jiraiya said rather suddenly.

Naruto eyes seemed to flash. Where did that come from? Jiraiya shook his head like a dog would shake off water. Jiraiya clenched his fist. Could he tell him who his father was? Was it a good Idea? No... it wasn't. That could make him despise his father. No... _would... _

" Well what about that Ninja training?" Jiraiya expected a no again. But to his surprise Naruto seemed to be thinking it over. '_Kyuubi... if I accept I'll have to the academy or else I'll look suspicious... and going to the academy could be counter-productive... theres a small chance of that but still... on the other I could that good medic and Taijustu-nin to teach me... and I could get in to the better ninja sections... Kyuubi?'_

_**' Take the damn offer!' **_

Naruto looked at Jiraiya before sighing. " I suppose you also want we to sign up for the academy." Jiraiya allowed a small smile. " That was going to be another part of the deal. I give you ninja training, you go to the academy." And become a ninja. That part didn't need to be said. Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Why do you want me to become a ninja so bad." Naruto didn't want to ask but there was a small chance Jiraiya might get suspicious if he didn't. " I cant tell you that right now." Jiraiya said.

Naruto felt a part of him get let down. Which surprised him. He wasn't expecting an answer anyway.

Naruto looked a Jiraiya. " Don't I need to take a test or something for coming in late?" Jiraiya nodded. " You'll go tomorrow, okay?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

" Jiraiya-sama!" The sectary behind the desk stood and bowed repeatedly. " What can I do for you." Jiraiya smiled and gestured toward Naruto. " If you don't mind I would like for you to sign him up please." The sectary frowned before casting her eyes on Naruto. Her eyes became cold. " Yes sir. I f you could please come with me. _You_ can sit down." Jiraiya seemed to notice this but said nothing.

Naruto nodded before sitting down. Jiraiya followed the sectary in to one of the back rooms. Naruto calmly pulled out a book while he waited. He wouldn't be able to focus right now so it was some ninja hero story. Naruto could really care less about what happened in the book he was just thinking multiple things over... at the same time.

Thats was a another good thing about sharing mind and experience with a eighty-six thousand year old demon. The pain to get it that way would never be forgotten. He fainted for twenty eight hours and had a headache for two weeks. Ugh. " Naruto." Jiraiya called. Naruto looked up. " Hurry up and take the test. Naruto sighed before standing and marking his book.

He walked in to the back room and sat down at a desk. He stared down the the paper on it... and resisted the urge to rip it in half. There was no way in _hell _it should be this easy. He sighed before calmly picking up his pencil.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Alright, R&R if you may, constructive flames are accepted. Tell what you think about the plot please. And don't worry, things _will _be explained in do time. And regular chapters will be longer.

And I know some of you must be wondering what Sarutobi meant when he was talking about the REAL ninja academy. Simply put... they acutally DO ninja stuff there not, you know... " Alright class can you tell me who founded Konha?" all day...


	2. Sparing & Capture the flag

**A Real Shinobi**

**Summery in first chapter... I'm to lazy to do it again... **

**Academy **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Okay class we have a new student today." If anybody payed a _bit _more attention they would have realized that the Chuunin instructing the class today sounded rather bitter. But they didn't. " Uzumaki Naruto, come in please." Naruto walked in and surveyed the room. He noticed there were some people muttering to friends and nods and looks of worry. Naruto ignored them . "Take a seat." The Chuunin said, not looking up from his clip board.

Naruto examined the room before taking a seat in the upper left corner. Closer to the windows and a better view of the room. People were still muttering and tossing him looks and it was getting annoying. " Okay class today were ' Reviewing shinobi tactics, weapon practice , Capture the flag, Lunch, Sparing, Taijutsu , Ninjustu, Genjustu practice and the end of the day test.'"

Naruto blinked. This actually sounded rather interesting. " Okay class what do you when your outnumbered by several shinobi. Lets let our knew student take a crack at it first." Naruto blinked. He was on the verge of bashing the question in his mind before realizing it was probably a decent question.

Most kids would have said stand your ground and fight when the answer should have been run away.

But there were to many variables.

" Whats the situation?" There were several snickers and several other people just straight up trying not to laugh. The Chuunin smile. " Did you not here me?" He asked. " Thats not what I meant." Naruto said. " I mean situation as in 'is it a war time mission, is it and S-rank assassination mission, is it a suicide mission, are the Shinboi in question faster than you are?' Those kind of situations." There was a kind of stunned silence before the Chuunin coughed.

" Ummmm... well... the shinobi are faster... and... its a B-rank mission?" Naruto's left eye twitched. They get your hopes up, then break em down. You really didn't _have_much of a chose." You. Fight. Right?" The Chuunin coughed. " Correct."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Naruto was humming when they got out to the throwing area. " Naruto, if you could come with me, everybody else, you know what to do." There were a few nods and a few 'yes sirs' before every one did what they were told. Naruto calmly followed the Chuunin while observing every one else. He noticed some people were really focusing hard on the targets and getting one off every tfive or six seconds while other were going so fast there was a sorta _zip-zip-zip-zip-zip _sound.

" Stop right here." They stopped at a target that was about five feet away from them. " Alright watch me." The Chuunin picked up a kunai out of a small pile and gripped it. " See my hands? Good." he said when Naruto nodded. " Okay, you try." Naruto picked up a kunai and gripped it like he showed him. " Okay, now throw it like this." He threw it. Naruto threw it like he showed him. " Okay, lets do shuriken." They went through the same steps before Naruto quickly got the hang of it.

He turned. There was nobody there so he collected the kunai and shuriken and moved on to a target about ten yards away. He then he just started throwing. He missed a lot but made a few hits. He smiled slightly. This was ( for lack of a better term) fun. A constant test of accuracy and abilities. Nice. He would enjoy practicing this.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Okay class its that time off week again. Capture the flag. As usual there well be three teams and the captains will the three tops students. Alright, Uchiha Sasuke" fangirls scream. " Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto perked up at this. Hyuuga Hinata, the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan. She had a calm serene air and smiled instead of smirked as she stood by Sasuke. Meaning ten feet away from him. " And Aburame Shino." Being an Aburame he simply walked forward calmly. " Alright you know the drill." The Chuunin simply held out several straws and they each drew one. Shino drew the biggest.

Shino stood there for a second before speaking. " Hinotehana Ki." Naruto raised an eyebrow. He didn't know there was a ninja his age group from the Hinotehana ( Flaming flower) clan. Interesting. They were knowing for making making flowers and the like of immense heat. All contained into several flower petal that they summon in battle.

Hinata had the second biggest straw so she went next. She looked at every one for a minute before making her pick. " Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba let out a howl of joy before bouncing over to Hinata. Sasuke went last. " Ummmmmm..." Ignoring his fangirls screams he studied the group before making his pick. " Uchiha Tora." Said person calmly walked forward to stand beside Sasuke. And so it went, there were thirty members in the class so each team ten people.

Naruto was 'picked' last of course. He didn't expect anything less. The didn't know any thing about him, so, of course, he was put on Sasuke's team. " Okay every one, remember, well have Chuunin in the forest making sure your not hurt to badly so don't worry. But still, try not to use any serious moves out there. Alright well take you to your post and the starting signal well be a loud ring. Chuunins, if you don't mind taking them to there post."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" You've got five minutes." The Chuunin then left them to themselves. Sasuke coughed into his fist before speaking. " Alright, I''ll be on the offensive team. Tora, Faito and Gairo your with me. Every one else stay here." There was an (awkward) silence before the bell rang. Sasuke and his squad shot off. Naruto studied the group before shrugging and hiding in the bushes. " What are you doing?" One of the guys there asked.

" Hiding." Naruto said. He would have thought the would have done the same thing but instead they just stayed in there protective circle around the flag. Naruto sighed and waited. Fifteen minutes later he tensed. Some one was watching him. He did a quick chakra scan and noticed there were several people over him. One was giving off a chakra wave... his eyes widened. A Hyuuga... oh shit. Did he/she see his chakra wave? There was no way in hell he was going to let he/she mull over it.

" THERE HERE!!" He shouted. Immediately both teams went in to action. He jumped out in to the center of the clearing and got in to his stance. He felt the adrenaline begin to flow. He watched as Kiba dove toward him. Naruto saw _waaayyy _to many holes in his stance. He was going to take full advantage of that. He grinned as he ducked and brought his fist up into Kiba's jaw. Hard.

He heard his team behind fighting and took a quick peak. It was a scuffle. A very shitty scuffle. They were basically taking turns hitting each other form the looks of it. He shook his head. The only one doing anything _right _was Hinata and she was toying with them.

Kiba stumbled as his dog leapt at Naruto. He felt bad for the small animal. Kiba should taught him some techniques before bringing him out here. Naruto's fist lashed out smacked the dog in his side. Hard. He heard something snap. The dog gave out a pitiful whine as he hit the dirt. " Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Naruto turned as Kiba stared at his dog ,before turning to look at Naruto with a rage filled look.

" You hurt Akamuru!" Naruto shook his at Kiba. "You know he's probably blaming you right now. ' Why did Kiba bring me out here? I don't know any cool moves. I don't know _any _moves.'" Naruto shrugged. Kiba let out a roar before charging. Naruto sighed. He was going to hate himself for this. His foot lashed out and met Kiba's left kneecap. It snapped.

He turned to his team as Hinata palmed one of his team members in the chest sending him into the dirt where he stayed there, glaring at his arms. Naruto moved forward, picking up a rock as he did so. Hinata saw him coming and raised her eyebrows. Then she added some chakra to her eyes and her mouth widened in shock. Naruto took the opportunity to the throw the rock but, just as he expected, she dodged.

" Simple tactics like that won't effect me like they do Kiba." Naruto smirked. " I know _Hinata-chan_." She bristled before calming down. Slightly. The that strike he barley dodged was an excellent clue. He was now on her hate list. And he didn't give a damn. She wasn't dangerous and besides, by the time she became a problem he would kill her. Naruto jumped back. Whoa. Where did _that _thought come from. He shook his head. No time to think over it.

He had to keep her here until Sasuke got here. He knew they were close do to the sounds of figh- no, scuffling that kept starting, stopping, starting, stopping. He would be easy to keep Hinata here but he had to keep here close and she knew that. Two of her teammates stepped in front of her as Naruto rushed her. " Go." they shouted. They got down in to there scuffling stance. No. No,no,no,no NO! No way in hell were these punks going to stop him with that stance.

He was _not _going to scuffle with them. He lept in to the air before landing on there backs, and used them as spring boards. They both fell forward. Hinata saw what happened and turned, annoyance and pay back in her eyes. She was should have stolen the flag and run. But the Hyuuga pride wouldn't let her go.

Then Sasuke and his squad burst through the foliage chraging at the there flag, Sasuke holding Shino's flag with Shino and his squad following him. Although Sasuke was fast for his age Shino was faster and had the bugs on his side. Shino dove forward and crashed in to Sasuke and as they flew away from each other Shino's bugs flew put out and went for Sasuke's fallen form. But Naruto was on Sasuke rather quickly and he took the flag ran toward his teams flag.

But Hinata and Ki were in front of him and there seemed to be some unspoken bond between them. Get Naruto and well solve everything else later is what that bond seemed to be. Ki shot several flower petals at Naruto tried to dodge them but they but a few hit him. He had to resist the urge to scream in pain when they touched him. Damn those things were hot!

He shook them off and kept going, his hand sizzling. Hinata was right in front of him and she lashed out and hit his right arm. The arm that was holding the flag. His left hand shot out and caught the flag as he zipped past her. He felt something soft slam in to his back and it only took 1.5 seconds for the pain to beat past the adrenaline and caused Naruto to stumble. But he fought through it. He had felt worse. He dived and landed in a pile of dirt where the flag was sticking out. He did it. He had won the game.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Naruto took a sip of water to chase after the bite of sandwich. He was... excited to say the least. He _knew_they would make him fight Sasuke when sparring came around and he couldn't wait! He wanted to see how he stacked up against the Uchiha prodigy. A Chuunin walked to the front of the academy students before clearing his thoart. Everyone kept chatting and gossiping. " Quite." The Chuunin said. "Quite!" Everyone kept talking. " EVERY ONE SHUT THE HELL UP!!" A few birds flew from the trees. Every one went quite.

" Now you have thirty minutes lift to eat before we spar so if you will lend me a minute of your time I will announce the winners and injured. The winning team was Uchiha Sasuke with... _Naruto_" said through gritted teeth, " Getting the winning capture. The Injured _are... _Inuzuka Kiba with the worst injury. He will be out of the academy for a two weeks with a broken leg. That is the only injury worth mentioning."

There was some muttering. " Kids you have twenty-five minutes left. Use them wisely." Naruto had finished his food and was off to work on his aim. He had never messed with it before ( mostly because _that _couldn't be explained easily) and he wouldn't pass up twenty minutes of potential practice to relax. He would use the five minutes to cool down. He shivered. This was true measure up. This spar would make him happy. He could feel it. '_**Don't get to excited Naruto.' **_Kyuubi said. Naruto grinned. To late.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Alright class, its every ones favorite part of the day, sparring!" There cheers and looks of rivalry between Sasuke's fan girls. " Alright who well go first?" He fake studied the group before picking the two people in the group the Chuuin decided on before they got out there. They were going to embarrass that little Demon Brat. " Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto walked in to the ring (dirt circle)

as did Sasuke. His fangirls cheered for him while the guys shook there heads. There thoughts were clear. '_Its over before it even started.' _All expect Shino, Ki, and Hinata and some of the other people that saw Naruto fight during capture the flag.

" Remember guys, no Jutsu, bloodlines, only weapons and Taijustu. Get ready..." Naruto and Sasuke got in to a stance. " FIGHT!"

Sasuke made the first move diving forward, right fist cocked back. But Naruto read a feint however do to the fact that his left fist was clenched tighter and tenser than his right. Naruto acted like he fell for it but quickly blocked his left jab and countered it with a leg sweep forcing Sasuke to jump. Naruto smirked before lashing out with a right jab which Sasuke blocked by crossing his arms across his chest, but he was forced back and he stumbled a bit. He waved his arms around a bit before rushing then suddenly stopping in front of Naruto letting loose a spinning round house kick which Naruto ducked under. He was about to kick Sasukes legs out from under him but Sasuke jumped back.

This time Naruto went on the offensive. He dove forward before firing two quick right jabs,

one of which hit Sasuke in the ribs. As Sasuke momentarily left himself open to to the unexpected pain Naruto brought his elbow up into Sasuke's Jaw. Sasuke stumbled while Naruto got low before unleashed his new technique. " Intense Fury." Naruto mumbled before unleashed a flurry of accurate of punches before punching him in the gut hard enough to force him back. Sasuke was knocked away to the edge of the 'ring' . Sasuke got up, stumbling a bit, wiping the blood off his face.

There was a sort of stunned silence while Naruto and Sasuke glared a each other. Sasuke was breathing heavily while Naruto stood in his stance calmly. Sasuke looked Naruto over as though looking for some weakness. He found one. Naruto had no weapons and that meant he had could come close with a kunai and possibly slash him.. Naruto noticed where Sasuke was looking and dove forward. Hopefully his plan would work.

Sasuke pulled a kunai and charged. When he got what he thought was close enough to Naruto, Sasuke held the kunai out in front of him. He thought Naruto would stop but he kept on going. Sasuke's eyes widened. He was going to keep going... no, it was a bluff. But it wasn't and Naruto let the kunai impale his left arm. Sasuke was stunned as blood hit him the face. He thought he had him. But Naruto just kept going! While Sasuke was in La-la land Naruto grabbed Sasuke's left arm (_yes, _with his bad arm) and brought Sasuke down while he brought a fist up in to Sasuke's face.

There was a sicking crunch before Naruto let of Sasuke, stepped back and planted a foot right in to the the disorientated Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke opened his mouth as though to say something but all that came out was spray of blood. He flew out the ring and hit the dirt with a thud. There was silence wile Naruto put his foot down by his side.

Naruto looked at the Chuunin pointedly for a second before the Chuunin snapped out of it. " And the winner his Naruto." he said in a calm voice. ( Which was betrayed by his look of disbelief). Naruto stared at his bleeding arm while he waited for it to heal. He ignored the scream of ' Sasuke-kun' and the looks of awe on every one else's face while pumped demonic chakra in to his wound. '_**Nice fight kit.' **_Naruto frowned. '_I _was happy_ with the fight but... that wasn't much of a challenge...' __**'You didn't beat his ass enough. He's getting up.' **__'With help from his fangirls. Wait till this gets out.' '__**Go Kit, kit- uh-oh. Here come some fangirls.'**_

Naruto looked at the charging group of enraged fangirls. He sighed before turning his back to them. It wasn't important. They weren't a threat. " YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN!!" Naruto tapped his chin thought fully before looking at Sasuke's 'avengers'. "Okay." Naruto said, " Which one of you can stop me? I mean, you can't _all _get Sasuke's love." The fangirls looked at each other before growling. Naruto turned his back to them. His work was done.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Naruto opened the door to his apartment. Taijustu,Ninjustu and Genjustsu practice wasn't worth really worth mentioning. With Taijustu they practiced there form. Naruto noticed they were much better when taking it slowly but they were getting better, Naruto noticed. Ninjustu was going over handseals and simple chakra exercise . Genjustu were just theories on how to break a Genjutsu. They would get there test scores tommorow.

He looked at the clock on the wall. He had an hour before he had to see Jiraiya for his 'Super, special, awesome mega cool training!' Naruto sighed before picking up a book on meditation exercises.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**All right R&R... please... just leave a comment or something. Any who I was surrised I got this chapter out at this time because usually I take longer to right anything more than a 4 pages. Its weird. Any who don't expect the next chapter for a while.**

**Yes Hinata is going to be OC in this. That well also, be explained later. Yes I introduced two Ocs. **


	3. FLash back chapter

**A Real Shinobi**

**This chapter explains Why Hinata has a spine and how Naruto meets Kyuubi. Why? Because you got a author whos to lazy to try to fit in to the story with out doing this. **

**Lets start with Hinata shall we? I know you care more about why she is, what she is more than Naruto.**

**Hinata is six when this happened. She had unlocked her bloodline six months prior. **

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Kumo was very upfront about how much they wanted to capture Hinata. Kumo sent in an ANBU squad. Yes. An ANBU squad. They very ready to go back to war for the Hyuuga bloodline. Six Kumo ANBU landed on the dining room table and before any one could react one of them grabbed Hinata. The other five stayed to fight allow there Squad leader to get away. Hyuuga Hiashi was the first to react of course. And the only thought running through his head was : ' These mother fuckers are stealing a MY DUAGHTER!'

The ANBU who was closet to Hiashi heart was so overloaded with chakra the it quickly exploded. But immediately another ANBU took his place. There squad leader had made it clear. Keep Hiashi there for at least ten minutes. This ANBU was more prepared and was using Hiashi's rage to his advantaged. There was no way hell The Kumo Shinobi was going to attack though. He wasn't going to give Hiashi any chance at hitting him. None.

Unfortunately Hiashi was to pissed off to stick to the traditional style. So Hiashi caught... lets call him bad guy #1 , of guard when he brought his elbow right up into baddie #1 eye. Baddie #1 reared back and stumbled allowing Hiashi to blur past him. Until some grabbed his ankle. Hiashi barley got a chance to turn around before Baddie #1 threw him across the room. Hiashi quickly recovered though, turning his skid into a roll before jumping to his feet.

Every one else in the room were having much more problems. Baddie #2 and #3 were much stronger than the other Hyuuga's and each had already killed two while Baddie #2 had maimed four Baddie #3 had maimed twelve. Hiashi growled before taking a deep breath. He _was _going to retrieve Hinata. And he _was_ going to _destroy _Kumo. Hiashi quickly pulled out a Kunai he had tucked in his robes and threw it... at Baddie #2. Baddie #2 was so engaged in combat with the several Hyuuga's he was fighting that he barley noticed the kunai flying toward him.

But he did at the last second, and Baddie #2 whipped around and caught it. Leaving his back exposed to several well aimed Jyuuken strikes. The ANBU fell over. Dead. And with that the reinforcements arrived, Several of Konoha's own ANBU. This allowed Hiashi to escape. But he was already to late help. All could even hope to do was retrieve her.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The Shinobi that had taken Hinata had gone farther than he expected in this amount of time. Adrenaline had temporally added to his chakra stores allowing him to use his chakra enhanced speed longer and allowing him to have enough to fight. Hopefully enough to fight an enraged father. He shuddered. He _knew _that if- _when _this little girls father found him he would get ripped to shreds. And he knew it wasn't an exaggeration. He,would,rip,him,to,_shreds! _

The Shinobi decided to quicken his pace again. The Shinobi let out a cough. There must have been something caught in his throat. He coughed again but his loss of breath only got worst. He stopped for a second ( he knew he had no choice) and took a deep breath. He barley got any air. He began to wheeze and he gently put down the girl as his wheezing turned in to a violent coughing fit. He couldn't breath, he couldn't breath!

He stumbled a bit before looking down. And staring in shock at a slightly frightened Hyuuga Hinata. " When did.... how did....." that was the last thing he said before letting out a rather violent cough and falling to his knees. Hinata deactivated her Byagukan. She sat there for ten minutes looking around her in fear while convulsing man got weaker. He had a couple minutes if Hiashi hadn't of found her. In two.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hiashi was sitting in the coucil waiting for the Hokage. He was currently going over war papers and demands to Kumo if they wanted to avoid this war. And of they did they working out the final plans over _there _instead of _here. _Hiashi helped finish off any Kumo stragglers. But Hiashi was wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about torture secession with that Kumo Shinobi. There was a nervous air in the council room.

The Hokage entered the room a few minutes later sitting down in his chair. There was a moment of silence before he picked up the papers he brought in with him and cleared his throat before reading off there demands. A few hours later they sent them off to Kumo, reminding them that they wanted to end the war. Two days later Kumo sent back a later making there demands. Claiming Konaha had killed a ANBU that was chasing some of the Nuke-nin that had gone rouge. Kumo and Konaha went to war.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hiashi watched Hinata go over one of the more advanced forms in the Jyuuken style and she preformed it flawlessly. It had been six months since her a temped abduction. Since she had gained her Byagukan and a average age they were already doubting here ability to become clan heir. But since she defended herself against a jounin level Shinobi that was quickly overlooked. So they were pushing her and she was taking it and progressing in leaps and bounds. Hiashi smiled. But it was the smile of one who's experiment had worked, not the one of a proud father.

Oh, and they destroyed Kumo, leaving them a burning wreck. Forcing them to become a mainly civilian country. For now.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**So Hinata defended herself so they worshiped her and she gained confidence. Makes since right? And since she had confidence she wasn't weak. (dodges projectiles from Hinata fans)**

**And now Naruto.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Naruto was currently humming to himself in an a trash can. He ignored the sound the mob running causing a ruckus around his... home for lack of a better word but it sure as hell wasn't homey. The constant rats coming to eat the food ( if you could call it that), the constant snakes coming to eat the rats. It was enough for Naruto to stuff all the 'food' in a trash can put it outside. He came back thirty minutes later to light it on fire. He hadn't had any rat, or snake problems for two weeks before they came back.

But that wasn't important. Today was Naruto's birthday so he had decided to hide in a trashcan across the street from his apartment. Naruto ignored the sounds of his apartment burning down ( the crackling and the sound of cheers) and decided to meditate. Of course he was bad at it and the fear of being found out made that quite hard so- BOOM! Naruto was covered his ear as he felt a sharp pain from the noise.

"RUN!" Some one shouted There was only a moment of silence before you could here the pounding of feet , the shoving. Naruto looked out the trashcan. What he saw caused his eyes to widen. He house had _exploded._**(1)**What the hell happened was the only thought that went through his mind. A piece of flaming shrapnel got into the trashcan he was hiding in. It quickly set fire to the garbage.

Naruto hopped out the trashcan,annoyed. " There he is!" Naruto stiffened before looking over his shoulder. The there were a few mob members at both end of the alley. The shrapnel had stopped falling and members of the mob were coming back to search for him. Naruto didn't try to stop them. He had long ago realized the more he resisted, the more beat him. They injoyed the feeling of beating up a now powerless demon begging for them to stop.

Naruto just stood there and sucked in a breath.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto groaned as he woke up- still in the alley. He grit his newly repaired teeth before standing and putting his back against the wall. He took a minute to get his bearing before walking out the alley, spitting out a tooth or two. He stared at the spot were his dwellings used to be before shaking his head and surveying the area. He wondered if the old man had even sent ANBU.... it didn't matter.

He tried to roll his arms to make sure every thing was right. His left arm wouldn't move. He frowned. He didn't have much of choice. Naruto began to limp toward the hokage tower. As he was limping toward the tower Naruto was mulling over his plans for the future. He couldn't continue to be defenseless against these villagers any more and he _refused_ to protect him so that left him with one choice.

Naruto nodded to himself. From now on, he would defend himself.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto brutally pounded against a tree in Saruboti backyard. A few hours after Naruto got his arm put back in place, Naruto asked Saruboti if he had any Taijustu and Mediation scrolls. Saruboti seemed surprised. Naruto almost expected he had to explain his (obvious) reasons. But he didn't. He just gave Naruto civilian level library card. The Hokage pass **(1)** helped as well.

He glad he was staying in Saruboti's home this month. After that he would get a different apartment. It was getting late so Naruto finished his last combo before hopping up on one of the tree stumps. He picked up the book on meditating.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_**Time Skip, 363 days later.**_

Naruto calmly walked down the steps of his apartment, munching on a apple. It was his birthday again and he felt he had trained enough to enjoy the festival just like every one else. Only he would enjoy it on his porch. Naruto took a sip of his water as he waited. It was going to be his small slice of revenge tonight. A small slice. But still. Revenge was bitter sweet and Naruto had little doubt once it was all over, he would regret. But right now, he was going to enjoy it.

Naruto leaned back and took a bite out of his apple before tossing the core behind him. He then sat down on the street and meditated. Two hours passed before heard the shouts and yells of the approaching mob. He bounced on to the balls of his feet and began stretching. It took them five minutes before the mob finally reached him. The quickly formed a circle around while Naruto slowly got down in to his stance. There was silence before a bottle was thrown. This seemed to be some kind of trigger before every one charged.

This was usually the part were they beat him up a little then stepped back, gave a speech, then continued. Not this time. The first person to reach him got a fist to the face. Naruto put all the rage and strength his body could produce in to that punch. The guys jaw caved in. Naruto stepped back as he studied the group. They had stopped when Naruto had hit the first guy ( who was busy hobbling on the ground, groaning).

Naruto turned slowly before fake diving at one of the villagers. Just when he was about to reach the flailing villager he stopped rather suddenly, and preformed a rather well executed leg sweep. The mob was a scramble of body's as Naruto dove past them, using there temporally clouded judgment to his advantage, as they dove out the way. Naruto ran in to the alleyway behind them.

It didn't take long for the mob to begin pursing him. Naruto turned a corner, running smack dab in to a group of friends. "Hey, watch-!" The teen immediately stopped when he saw Naruto. His eyes narrowed. _" You!" _,he hissed. Naruto didn't waste any time. _Crack! _" Yeah its me you son-of-a-bitch!" Naruto said, after he punched the teen between the eyes. Said youth hit the ground, knocked out,crossed eyed.

Naruto took off before the teen's friends had a chance to react, going in to a alley across the street. Naruto had just entered the alley when he felt a rock slam in to the side of his head. Naruto was immediately dazed. He stumbled in to alley before feeling something slam in to his back. He almost feel over but he quickly regained his footing before speeding up.

" Your not getting away!" Naruto felt some one grab his shoulder and jerk him back. Before Naruto could react, some one stomped on his stomach. The next several minutes were a blur as Naruto continued the mantra : _Stupid,stupid STUPID! _He was blacking out , but all could feel (or notice) was the pounding pain all over his body. He couldn't move his arms but that didn't that surprise him.

They were aiming to kill him this time, not maim him and let him have a slow painful death. They wanted him dead immediately. It didn't take long for Naruto to black out.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto blinked and immediately gasped and sputtered in shock and he woke up. After spitting a bit he looked around. He was in a slightly flooded hallway. He stood up and instead of feeling pain like he expected, he felt rather light. Naruto slowly began to walk down the hall. He began to realize he was beginning to float. " What the hell?" Naruto murmured. He began to spin slowly down the hall, making random left and right turns.

Naruto frowned. He had very little control over his body... he was just kinda floating, jerking left and right and it was annoying him. He felt a sudden burst of cool air and he then continuing on to his detestation, on the ceiling, expect with out the pain of something akin to carpet burn. He frowned. He looked at the cage he was... sliding in front of. Naruto had been sliding toward it, but every time he got close he was pushed back.

Naruto frowned as he was pushed back again. " It seems you can't get through the cage." Naruto's head whipped toward the sound of the voice. It was a short little old man with red hair. " Who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously. The old man looked at him. " You can't tell?" "Noooo." Naruto asked. He was beginning to feel slightly dizzy before he felt another blast of cool air on his face.

"Are you- oh wait. Sorry." There was a swirl of red chakra that covered the old man, before a giant appeared pressed up against the cage. " **I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!!" **The giant fox roared. Naruto was dazed when the giant fox said this so annoyance replaced fear until he felt another blast of cool air on his face. Naruto felt his fear spike before quickly getting replaced with rage. Where the hell was he and why was this fox in front of him?

" Where am I?!" Naruto snapped. Kyuubi grinned. " Your in your mind." Naruto managed some confusion before the next blast of cold air. Naruto lowered several inches. " My mind?" Kyuubi nodded. " How the hell did I get here?" The giant fox shrugged. "You got crap beat out of you, you tell me." Naruto was in daze again when Kyuubi told him this.

He almost expected the cold blast of air, but this time it took a while to come. " What is that cold blast of air...?" Naruto muttered. Kyuubi heard him of course. " Thats my chakra." Naruto's head snapped up. " Explain." Naruto demanded. Kyuubi cocked the equivalent to an eyebrow. Naruto didn't notice. " Who do you think you are? I might not be able to hurt you but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer rude questions. Why don't you ask nicely."

Kyuubi again cocked the equivalent to an eyebrow when Naruto slammed in to the cage. " Don't fuck with me!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi cocked his head to the side before shaking it. " Some people just can't handle the truth." " I never questioned it, did I?" Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded. " But your freaking out." Naruto gritted his teeth before taking a deep breath.

" Can you _please _answer my question?" Kyuubi bared his teeth in what Naruto guessed was a smile. " Excellent. See, that wasn't so hard. My chakra is healing you at the moment because when you die, I'm powerless for a few hundred years. A quick answer that you didn't need to go through all the hassle of yelling about." Naruto let go of the bars on the cage and fell down three feet in to the water.

He groaned. " And it seems your not on the verge on death any more. Yes, I'm just that cool." Naruto glared up at the giant fox in the cage but the Kyuubi wasn't paying any attention to him. He was busy shoving his tails in and out of the cage. " Huh." Kyuubi said. Naruto stood up. " What are you talking about-" Naruto almost screamed as Kyuubi's tail stopped right in front of him. Kyuubi growled in frustration.

" It seems I can not hurt you with this seal here. And I can't tear the seal." To demonstrate his point, Kyuubi tugged on the seal lightly before trying to tear it. The seal sparked and Kyuubi's tail was thrown off. " See. And I can touch you..." Again, Kyuubi demonstrated. " But I can't hurt you." Kyuubi tightened his tail around Naruto, but before he could even panic, Kyuubi's tail was thrown off. " Geuss I have to figure out a different way to hurt you." Kyuubi was scratching his chin with his tail before seeming to remember Naruto was there.

" You need to go." Kyuubi said before his tail whipped out to tap Naruto on the head. Naruto quickly fell in to a dreamless sleep.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto woke up with several knives still in his back. He knew would have to open up fresh wounds his back. The Kyuubi had healed closed the wounds around him, so he didn't bleed out. Naruto gotm a grip on the handle on one of the knives and rip it out. It hurt but.... Naruto barley noticed it, nor did he care. After he finished he stood u and stretched a bit. His body was sore but that was to be expected. He _did _get the crap beat out of him.

Naruto rubbed the slits on his back from the knives. He tried to ignore the bleeding. He popped his knuckles, before walking inside his apartment. He opened up his fridge, took out an apple then munched in to it. The fact that he wasn't limping like he usually was after a beating was in the back of his mind. **'What the hell, no thank you?' **Naruto raised an eyebrow. _' Kyuubi?' _**'Nooooooo, its Strawberry shortcake, I'm here to-' **_'How the hell can you talk to me, and why now?'_

Naruto waited patiently as he heard Kyuubi mumble and grumble, the sound of 'no's' and 'thats not the right line' before he stopped. **'*Hm-mm*, ' Uzumaki Naruto, you, my friend, have been-' Screw it. I want to train you in the true way of the Shinobi.' **Naruto promptly gagged on his apple. " What?!" Naruto said. Kyuubi sighed. **' You don't want to learn the proper way to defend yourself? Wimp." **Naruto took another bite of his apple.

" Why did you save me?" There was a pause before Kyuubi sighed. **' Off topic.' **Naruto growled. '_The hell it is!' _**' Why the hell are you ignoring the fact that I could have let you die! You think you dying would have affected me?! No!' **Naruto was silent. **' I hate shinobi because they constantly kill my family! Other kitsunes! They ignore the fact that when the Samurai still existed, even when Samurai's were low in numbers, they got there ASS, KICKED!!" **

Naruto blinked. **' At least the old shinobi respected Nature. They knew they wouldn;t be any thing without Narture. The old shinobi didn't open places that said ' ACADMEY. WEAK KIDS IN HERE. COME BLOW THIS SHIT UP. They picked kids that they thought were right, not any and every one who could use chakra. Then they took them to secret places and let them kill early.' **

Naruto blinked. Then blinked again before smiling. ' So whats first on the list.... Sensei.'

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**(1) There's actually a gas thats not poisonous, and not lethal, but highly explosive. If only I could remember the name. A think there are several. I heard about this one on the history channel. I think it was Methane. **

**I'm so sorry about the wait but I couldn't figure this chapter out! Hope it was worth the wait. I'm very sorry.**


End file.
